There is a growing demand on the market for ever smaller valves. The smaller dimensions, however, lead to a reduction in the structural volume and thus, in the power that can be converted in the valve. The maximum mechanical power output of a magnet coil, for example, depends on many factors, but in particular on the structural volume and the ratio of the copper windings and the iron cross-section to be accommodated in the coil. FIG. 1 shows an electromagnetic drive 10′ for use in a valve according to the prior art. The drive 10′ comprises a core 12′, two pole pieces 14′, and a winding 16′ disposed on the wall of a bobbin 18′. Part of the core is formed as a movable lifting armature 20′ and arranged inside the bobbin 18′ at a distance from the latter. The dimension determining the structural size of the associated valve is denoted by B′ in the Figure.